1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart card, and more particularly to a smart card having a fingerprint identifying module.
2. Description of Related Art
A smart card, so called IC or intellectual card, is a portable plastic card that can read and store data in an induction or contacting manner and is widely applied as public transport tickets, electronic purses, ATM cards, credit cards or identification badges. To improve the fraud-proof effect of the smart card, TW Patents No. M372978, M407449 and I423142 respectively disclose a smart card having a fingerprint identifying function.
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional smart card 90 having a fingerprint identifying function substantially comprises a supporting body 91, a flexible circuit board 92, and a cover sheet 93. The supporting body 91 is formed as a sheet. The flexible circuit board 92 is attached to a top of the supporting body 91. The flexible circuit board 92 comprises a data chip 94 and a fingerprint identifying module 95 electrically connected with the data chip 94. The cover sheet 93 is securely mounted on a top of the flexible circuit board 92 and comprises a chip window 931 and an identifying window 932 to allow the data chip 94 and the fingerprint identify module 95 to be exposed from the windows 931,932 respectively. The fingerprint identifying module 95 comprises an identifying chip 951 and a flexible electrical connection sheet 952 electrically connected with the identifying chip 951. A holding element 96 is mounted between the cover sheet 93 and the identifying chip 951 to hold the identifying chip 951 in position.
However, the identifying chip 951 is attached to the flexible circuit board 92 without any supporting element to support the identifying chip 951. When a user pushes a finger onto the identifying chip 951 with a large force or when the smart card is held in a purse or pocket of a user, the smart card is easily bent and the fingerprint identifying module 95 is easily damaged. Therefore, the conventional smart card 90 is not durable, is easily damaged, and loses the identifying function.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a smart card to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.